Girl Talk
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Jane and Sara have a little chat. Fluff


This has been nagging at me for ages now-so let me know what you think.

thx to my beta goddes

Sara tossed in the cheap hotel bed she shared with Jane. The other woman was laying on the other side of the bed staring up at the ceiling. Sara rolled on her side and released a heavy sigh. "Are you awake?" she whispered into the darkness.

They had met up with LJ and Jane two days earlier and were now on their way to Panama. Sara had been hesitate to talk to Jane but after hours of being only with Linc and Michael she had been relieved to have another female present.

"Are you ok?" Jane twisted in the bed quickly.

"Fine," Sara reassured. "I just can't sleep. I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you up-"

"Don't be silly, I haven't been sleeping either." Jane gave a little smile.

Sara grinned back, despite looking like she could take on a few dozen marines before breakfast, Sara was finding Jane could be quite the girly girl.

"I haven't had trouble sleeping since I was a kid." Sara sighed.

A little smile appeared on the other woman's mouth. "Same here. When I was growing up I shared a room with my two sisters. It was great."

Sara curled her arms into her chest and looked with interest at Jane. "Really? I always wanted siblings. What was that like?"

"Horrible at times. No such thing as privacy. But on the other hand whenever I had trouble sleeping they were always there to talk with." Jane remembered fondly.

"What could you guys talk about?" Sara whispered eagerly.

Jane sighed, "Oh everything. What happened at school, music, TV, our parents, boys…"she laughed. "Always boys!"

Sara laughed, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it was pretty great." Jane said sadly.

Sara stared at the other woman in silence; she knew she needed to change the subject quickly. "I have a crush on Clive Owen." She whispered as if it was her most precious secret.

Jane looked at her sideways then cracked a grin. "King Arthur?"

Sara laughed, "I rented it about two weeks ago. Oh my god. I'm seriously in love with him."

Jane added her own laughter, "LJ forced me to watch it the other night. And I agree…he was hot. All that armor—yum!"

"Every Sunday I would rent a movie, buy the most expensive chocolate I could find then take the longest hottest bath you can imagine." Sara said quietly. "It was great."

"Ahhh-god-chocolate and a hot bath. Stop! You're killing me!" Jane groaned.

They laughed together for a moment until they heard Lincoln rustling on the bed he shared with Michael. They fell silent until the movement stopped.

"He scares me sometimes," Sara whispered.

"Who? Lincoln?" Jane questioned.

Sara nodded, "It's weird. I know he's a great guy and everything…but sometimes he's a little intimidating."

"Your kidding-he's hot!" Jane giggled.

Sara rolled her eyes; it had been hard not to see the attraction between the two. "I know that but that's hardly what I'm talking about."

"He just has that type of personality. Strong and---"Jane stumbled. "Bull like."

Sara let out a laugh. "Bull like?"

Jane shrugged. "Well it's true isn't it?"

"Have you noticed how he never buttons his shirt?" Sara whispered happily, "The other day I nearly asked him if he needed help."

"I would have paid to see that," Jane laughed. "But I can't believe you think he's intimidating. I mean he head butted me as a greeting and I still don't think of him like that."

"That's because you can handle him." Sara explained.

"Out of the two Michael scares the shit out of me." Jane said soberly.

"Michael?" Sara whispered shocked.

"Yeah-he's always quiet and planning…you don't know what he's thinking. With Lincoln he's predictable and easy to read." Jane muttered.

"Good point," Sara whispered sadly, "I'm always afraid of what Michael's planning."

Jane studied the red head for a moment, "No you're afraid for Michael. Big difference."

Sara paused, "I guess."

Jane smiled at Sara. She quickly decided their conversation was becoming all to serious she mimicked Sara's position and leaned forward.

"So out of the three of them—who do you think is the cutest?"

Sara stared at the other woman in shock. Her mouth dropped a little. "Pardon me?"

"Oh come on!" Jane inched closer, "I know you've compared them. God knows I have."

Sara closed her eyes; she hadn't been alone with Michael in days. Yet ever time he even glanced in her direction she could feel his caress.

She opened her eyes to find her friend's amused glaze, "Out with it."

"LJ." Sara replied with a smile.

Jane let out a rippling laugh. "I couldn't agree more!"

Before either woman could quiet herself a light flooded the room. They lifted their heads to look at the other bed.

Lincoln pushed off the blankets from the far side of them bed and stood. He walked toward them in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Alright that's it-UP!" he walked over to Sara's side of the bed and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "We're being hunted by secret governments agents and you two are chatting like high schoolers. Michael convinced me to be a gentleman by allowing you two the same bed-" he paused to pull the blankets off Sara. "But since you think so highly of LJ

I don't think we have a problem."

Sara got out of the bed and stood up. "You go sleep with Michael. But be warned, he kicks." Lincoln smiled at her as she started past him. "Then again in your case I think you might have something entirely different to worry about."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Sara threw back, Jane let out a laugh.

Lincoln threw Jane a soar glance before turning back to Sara. He stopped her with a hand and smiled down at her, "And by the way Sara. Just so we're clear. I only let women take my cloths off-never put them on."

Sara paled as Jane groaned with laughter. "Go to sleep." Sara pulled from Lincoln's grasp and made her way to the other bed.

She laid in the same spot Lincoln had vacated; She could feel his body heat warming the bed. She gently pulled the blankets over her, careful not to disturb Michael in any way. She laid wide wake listening to Jane's giggles and was still staring at the ceiling when Lincoln's heavy snoring started.

Two hours later Sara cursed Lincoln to the depths of hell. She couldn't sleep with Michael this close. Or she could, but she would have to be wrapped in his arms. Right now she was on death's door. He was so close she could hear him breathing and feel his body heating wafting toward her…but she couldn't feel him.

Out of now where the blankets lifted and more were laid over her. Sara glanced quickly to Michael, who was arranging the blankets around her. An exhausted expression on his face, "You need to cover up, your going to catch a cold." He whispered gently.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked slowly, dreading the answer.

Michael smiled down at her, "Long enough to know that you think about my brother's clothing and you have the hots for my nephew."

Sara groaned, "Oh god-"

"Hey a man likes to know his rivals." Michael laughed. "And since LJ knows I'll kill him if he goes near you I just have this Clive person to worry about."

Despite herself Sara laughed, "That isn't even funny."

Michael moved closer and lifted his arm; Sara smiled and moved herself under his arm.

"Girl talk is suppose to be private-" Sara complained lightly as she rested her arm over Michael's bare chest.

"Yeah well then don't have your girl talk in a motel with three guys five feet away." Michael whispered down into her hair.

Sara buried her face into his shoulder, "We're suppose to be sleeping."

"Yeah we are so good night." He replied placing a kiss on her head.

Sara closed her eyes, and decided girl talk really did have it's charm.


End file.
